


Tuesday Night

by VindictiveGrace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Making Out, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cuddle buddies, handjobs, my first everything, your run of the mill "it just kind of happened" fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveGrace/pseuds/VindictiveGrace
Summary: Steve and Tony make a habit of cuddling together every Tuesday night. Eventually they end up doing more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this while I had some downtime during a mind-numbing, boring Tuesday. I put it away for a while and finally came back to fix it up and whip the the courage to post it online. Like all my tags say, it's my first attempt at fanfiction ever. Not beta'd, so all mistakes are on me. Enjoy!

It started out innocently enough. Steve visited Tony in his private lab in the top floors of Avengers Tower. The blond hero always arrived at 8pm sharp, Tuesday night, and by now Tony learned to be ready for the soft tap at the door. The two ventured to the spare room in the back, reserved for when Tony needed to let off some steam during his marathon lab sessions. A small set of steps let to a cozy little den. The furnishings were simple but still inviting. Inside there was a sofa facing a low coffee table and flat screen TV mounted to the opposite wall. In the back corner was a small kitchenette, a coffee maker with cream, sugar, and flavored syrups nearby, and a fully stocked bar to accommodate the room’s size. The lights were already dimmed. The TV was providing the main source of light while it ran, its volume turned up just enough to fill the air with indistinct comforting sounds. Tony had prepared the room just the way they liked it.  
  
  
Steve took his place at right side of the sofa like he always did. He propped himself back where the armrest met the back support, opening up his left side where Tony fit himself in without much thought. Once they made final adjustments to get the right fit between the two, Steve brought his left arm around Tony in a warm embrace. They let out a deep breath and with it all of their anticipatory tension. It was as if they were holding their breath all day—maybe all week—waiting for this one moment of release.  
  
  
At first when Steve had started coming over on Tuesday nights, they would just sit on the sofa, share a drink, talk about their day or whatever was eating at them. The TV was always turned on at first with the intention of watching. However, neither of them had the time these days to know what shows were worth watching, so it was always left on The Discovery Channel, where a nameless, faceless British voice described the behaviors of the featured animal that night. The voice accompanied with the deep hues the TV produced provided a nice ambiance to the darkened room.

  
Steve always sat propped up against the right corner of the sofa. His right arm was always on the armrest, with that hand helping him hold a drink. His left arm was permanently draped behind the sofa and always close enough to reach around Tony if Steve wanted to. Tony did sit relatively close, but not close enough to close the gap between the two men.

  
One Tuesday night, while joking about how Steve always sat, Tony said, “What, you trying to get me to cuddle with you?”  
  


Steve played along, “And so what if I am?” And to take the joke a step further, he wrapped his left arm around Tony and brought the man closer to him, closing the small but noticeable gap between the two of them. Tony stiffened against Steve’s strong, sturdy embraced. They shared a laugh about it. Steve didn’t let go. Tony soon relaxed and never tried to move away.   
  


And that’s how their Tuesday nights passed. Now there was no more joking about what they truly wanted--they went straight to the cuddling. Although neither Avenger admitted it to the other, both Steve and Tony looked forward to this moment every week. Cuddling was intoxicating in its own right, and it reminded them of how much they missed having this level of human connection--the deep, warm physical embrace of another being. Tony was with Pepper for a while, but the two of them broke up months ago. As for Steve, he was too busy being an Avenger. At least that was his excuse. But here, every Tuesday night, Tony and Steve had each other to fill that void left by the desire of physical intimacy.    
  


Then things escalated one Tuesday night. During a rousing documentary about the true sadistic nature of orcas, Tony cleared his throat and shifted around a bit before settling down again, causing Steve to look at his cuddle companion. Steve looked off into the distance, letting his mind melt away into the cuddle session, but his thoughts—and his eyes—returned back to Tony. He kept a steady gaze on the smaller man, wondering what it would be like to...it had been so long since Steve had...would Tony be okay with it? Tony could feel the heat of being examined so closely and for so long and gave in, turning slightly to ask Steve sing-song voice, “Do you see something you like?”   
  


Whether Tony meant that as a cue to do something or as a joke didn’t matter to Steve. He tilted Tony’s head with a couple fingers and thumb to the brunet’s chin and brought their lips together. He left couple close pecks to test Tony’s reaction, and before the blond could pull away completely, Tony returned the favor with a few pecks of his own. The neat pecking blossomed into tender, juicy, deep kisses full of desire the two heroes only broke after a few minutes for a quick breath of air before starting again.   
  
  
A few weeks later of cuddling turned heavy petting, and their Tuesday nights intensified further.  
  


On this Tuesday night, Tony pulled back from Steve and leaned into his sturdy body after the two had finished their makeout session. Tony’s mind was mush and his body hummed. The TV was still on but he wasn’t listening. He was too busy drowning in heat of the moment. That is, until Steve spoke up.    
  


“Um...Tony...You’re...uh...”   
  


“Hm?” Tony’s attention snapped to it. Uh oh. Tony pulled away from Steve and they both looked down at the obvious: Tony was tenting his pants. Steve must have felt it when Tony pressed into him. There was no denying that familiar shape between his hips. “Um...” Tony began and stopped. What do you say about that? Apparently nothing, which is what Steve chose to do. He chuckled and guided Tony back into his arms like it was nothing. The blond didn’t release Tony from his embrace until they were done for the night, which Tony found curious.   
  


\----   
  


It carried on like this every Tuesday since. The cuddle sessions they had would quickly become makeout sessions and end in Tony pitching a tent while he leaned back into Steve. He would take care of it after Steve left, but Tony never rushed Steve out to deal with it. He preferred finishing their cuddling first. Then he would jack himself off to sleep. Tony liked the straining in his pants and pressure of having to wait until later to cum. And although the brunet never admitted it out loud, knowing that Steve could easily see him hard made Tony’s erection ache even more. It made the release all the sweeter in the end.    
  


More Tuesday nights came and went the same as before. Much later on another Tuesday night, Tony found himself in a predicament. After making out,Tony was straining again, but more than he normally did. Steve glanced at Tony, then down at the tent. Steve tightened his hold on Tony momentarily, and Tony shivered. The straining was too much this time. Each squeeze Steve gave made tiny grunts sneak out of his cuddle buddy’s lips. Tony had to wonder if Steve was toying with him.    
  


“Steve, sorry but, I think I need to get up and use the bathroom real quick,” Tony admitted.   
  


Steve looked around for a quick second. It was dark in the room like they always had it, the TV was on low, no one was around except for FRIDAY’s quiet presence, and only if they called for her. They were alone, and Steve knew that. But he wanted that little bit of reassurance before he acted. It was one of those little quirks of his that Tony found so irresistibly cute. No matter how hot and heavy the moment was, Steve still hung onto a tiny bit of bashful modesty.     
  


He pulled Tony in a little closer with his left arm. Steve reached over with his right hand and palmed over the tent in Tony’s pants. Tony knocked back his head, shut his eyes immediately and groaned. The groaning intensified as Steve kneaded his palm over Tony’s bulge. The sight of Tony giving into his pleasure was more than enough to make Steve hard himself, but Steve’s right hand was for Tony tonight. He managed to unbutton Tony’s jeans and zip down the fly, which was enough of a hint for Tony to shift his weight accordingly, and soon Tony’s cock was free from its confines and getting pumped by Steve’s right hand. Tony had already been leaking, and now that his cock was free, their shared breathing space filled with the spiced aroma of spunk. Steve kept watching Tony’s face as he intensified the handjob. The smaller man’s precum was more than enough to help Steve slip by with a tight grip. Tony was throbbing in his hand now. The brunet’s grunts turned into keening whines. Any moment now and he would—   
  


Tony choked off a loud grunt into a silent o-face and he lurched forward as his lower half jerked up into Steve’s grip. He cum was pulsing out in spurts each time he spasmed. Most of it dripped down Steve’s hand while the blond milked out the rest from Tony with slow deliberate pumps. Some got all over Tony’s shirt, and whatever snuck out of Steve’s grip was getting onto Tony’s pants. Tony kept convulsing in Steve’s clutches until he rode out the last of his orgasm and laid limp in the taller man’s arms. Steve let go of Tony’s spent dick, but didn’t immediately move his hand away from the area, instead choosing to rest his palm on Tony retreating cock like he did before. Tony was gasping for air, and Steve’s breathing matched. When the two finally calmed down, it was Steve who got up. He searched around the kitchenette until he found a roll of paper towels to clean himself and Tony off.   
  


When Steve was done cleaning as much as he could, he looked at Tony, who looked drained for the night.    
  


“I...should go,” Steve began. Tony made a sound in disagreement.    
  


“No, not yet. What about you, Cap? Let me at least return the favor.”   
  


Steve’s own erection was obvious to Tony once Steve had gotten up to get the paper towels.   
  


The blond sat back down to the right of his cuddle buddy, the same spot he always took every Tuesday night. He allowed the anticipatory smile to spread across his face and he felt his erection twitch in eagerness. This wasn’t part of the plan. But neither was cuddling and making out with Tony in the first place, and look where they were now.   
  


Ten minutes later Steve was right where Tony was—spent, messy, and in bliss. They were back to cuddling again, riding out the afterglow from their night.    
  


Several minutes had passed. Or maybe it was an hour or two. Who knew? The men were too dazed to pay attention to the time.    
  


Once again Steve broke their moment together.   
  


“I should go now. It’s late.”   
  
  
“Yeah…” Tony trailed reluctantly.   
  


There was a pause. Steve was contemplating his next words. What do you say after a night like this?  
  
  
“...Same time next Tuesday?”  
  
  
Tony looked up at him and grinned.   
  


“Of course.”


End file.
